john_dies_at_the_endfandomcom-20200213-history
Shitload
Shitload is an entity possessing the body of Justin White. He is an antagonist in JDatE. Appearance Shitload is a collective of inter-dimensional worms. The worms are described as thousands of little white flying rods. Justin White, the boy Shitload is possessing, has curly blond hair and is described as a "wannabe gangster". Personality Shitload takes on the personality of whoever he possesses. Therefore, when he possessed Justin White, he took on the personality of a wannabe gangster. He talks with an excessive amount of slang and improper English. The words "homie" and "yo" are used very frequently. Other than his gangster slang, Shitload is very robotic and shows no human characteristics. He is very driven and does whatever is necessary to achieve his goal, no matter how overdramatic his actions are. Shitload is shown to engage in physical fights more often than necessary and has an obsession with kicking and punching his opponents in the groin (often more than necessary). Biography Shitload came into our universe after Justin White took the Soy Sauce. Justin was transformed into a portal between our dimension and another. Shitload came through the portal, entered Justin's body, and took control over his mind. Shitload almost immediately went to work to fulfill his purpose. He was meant to use the Soy Sauce to open a portal into our dimension and, basically, unleash Hell on Earth. Shitload selected his victims and kidnapped them one by one. He is introduced into the plot when he breaks into Dave's house and kicks him in the groin until Dave loses consciousness. Dave then awakens in the back of a stolen truck to find Jennifer Lopez, Jim Sullivan, John Cheese, and Todd in the same boat. Shitload takes them to Las Vegas where he plans to open the portal. He arrives at an auditorium where Dr. Marconi is hosting a religious event. Shitload briefly leaves the truck and allows a the group a small window of time to develop a plan and escape. They enter the auditorium in disguise by stealing all the costumes out of Elton John's tour bus. They enter the auditorium just in time for Shitload to attack Marconi and his guards by kicking them all in the groin. He then opens the portal in a decorative water fountain in the center of the room. John, Dave, Jen, Jim, and Todd fight their way through the monsters spilling out of the portal and make their way backstage. They formulate a plan with Marconi and are able to reverse the portal. Marconi blesses the water of the fountain, making it Holy and ruining the demonic portal. The monsters, Shitload included, are sucked back in and do not survive. Todd is also sucked back in, and he seems to be erased from history. There are no traces of him left- John and Dave don't even remember he existed until they gain more experience with the Soy Sauce. Abilities Shitload has the ability to mend wounds almost instantly, which is what makes him impossible to kill. Shitload can also morph his body into different shapes. The shape of his body can grant him other powers he does not have by default. It is suggested Shitload may have superhuman strength, as some of his kicks and punches have a much bigger impact on the victim than they should.